


someone like you could love a creep like me

by dogf1ght



Category: Hoodie Allen (Musician), MAX (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I started shipping this as a joke and here we are, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoodie just needs to leave Max alone, that's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone like you could love a creep like me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there goes your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894771) by [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos). 



> *rolls around* i'm awful i'm sorry school has just been hard and i've been dealing with a lot of school/family/church shit lately so yeah pls be patient with my smol short-attention-spanned ass. this is super short but bear with me me I have longer things in mind
> 
> title from your body is a weapon by the wombats

Max Schneider has four tests tomorrow, all of which will determine whether he can continue his honors classes. And, in the class he doesn’t have a test in, he has a major project due...that he only has ¾ done.

Long story short, he does not need anyone, especially Hoodie Allen, running around his house. The old boy is eating his food, scaring his cat, and touching fucking everything Max owns. He almost slits his throat with a sharpened pencil when the other boy knocks Max’s physcology textbook off of his desk and it hits the floor with a loud thump. It scares him so much that he has to erase a dark, thin line that said sharpened pencil leaves on his algebra notes. 

“Maxxie, Maxxie, Maxxie, Maxxie, Maxxie, Maaaaaaaaaaaaaxieeeee!!” Hoodie says a centimeter from Max’s ear. He would try to push the kid away, but this thesis for AP European History about Tycho Brahe has to be finished in fifteen minutes or else he’ll throw himself off of the schedule he figured out that day during third hour when his realized how much shit he had to do (they’d had a sub and it had been a study day, give the poor boy a break). 

Max sighs, turning around to face his peer while rubbing his own temples. “Can you be quiet?” he hisses out to the other high schooler, who is currently having a standoff with his tabby cat, Rosie. 

Hoodie smirks and leans so close to Max that they’re sharing carbon dioxide (speaking of which, Max should start going his notes for biology). Their lips are barely touching, but just barely. Max is staring at Hoodie’s lips as the boy talks. 

“Make me.”


End file.
